yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Kujaku and Dark Marik's Duel (manga)
Mai Kujaku and Dark Marik faced each other in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters in the third Battle City quarterfinal. Events Prior , ordering Jonouchi and Dark Yugi to not come to the Duel]] Having been told she did not appear alongside Katsuya Jonouchi's friends, in a dream he had, Mai felt isolated and convinced herself that she did not need friends. At the Ultimate Bingo machine, she was annoyed by Dark Marik and Ishizu Ishtar's absence and wondered if the Duel meant anything to them. When she was selected as a participant in the next quarterfinal, she advanced to the Aerial Dueling Platform, without waiting to hear who her opponent was. She said that she would win regardless and told Dark Yugi and Jonouchi that she would see them in the semifinals. Jonouchi said he would cheer for Mai, but she ordered him not to come. Insisting that she fights alone, she claimed to not need anyone cheering for her. While mocking Jonouchi's friendship ideologies, she declared that she was not a soft Duelist like him. Jonouchi grew furious, but was held back by Anzu Mazaki. Dark Marik assumed control of Marik Ishtar's body, following Rishid's knockout in the previous quarterfinal. Cautious that Rishid could wake up again and suppress him into the darkness, Dark Marik considered killing him, but after being selected as a participant for the next quarterfinal, decided to wait until later. , turning the Duel into a Shadow Game]] On seeing her opponent, Mai became interested at the prospect of winning a God card through the ante rule. Dark Marik exclaimed that the darkness was hungry and Mai would be the first sacrifice. He then used the power of the Millennium Rod to surround the field in a dark cloud, turning the Duel into a Shadow Game. As Mai began to feel afraid, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Dark Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Ryuji Otogi arrived and began cheering for her. She seemed relieved at first, but scolded them for interfering when she asked them not to. Dark Yugi realized that Dark Marik was holding a Millennium Item and had turned the Duel into a Shadow Game. He pleaded with him to not go through with it, but Dark Marik equated the dark cloud to his desire for revenge and said it would not lift until he had killed Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi warned Mai that she die if she lost the Duel and urged her to walk away. However Mai was too proud to back down and asserted that she would win the Duel regardless and see Dark Yugi and Jonouchi in the later rounds. Duel 1st turn: Mai " to Mai]] Mai Summoned "Amazoness Swords Woman" and Set "Amazoness Archers". A life line appeared, which ran from Mai's chest to that of "Amazoness Swords Woman". Rather than explaining the nature of the line, Dark Marik felt she would understand it quicker, after feeling it for herself. He informed her that this would be a game of fear, pain and also pleasure, which would be unlike anything she has ever experienced. Mai grew slightly concerned and noted that Dark Marik had the eyes of a madman. 2nd turn: Marik Dark Marik Summoned "Makyura the Destructor" and also gained a life line connecting him to his monster. "Makyura" attacked "Amazoness Swords Woman", a monster with lower ATK. Mai was happy that Dark Marik had fallen for her Trap and activated "Amazoness Archers". However Marik laughed and watched his monster be weakened by the Trap ("Makyura": 1600 → 1100 ATK) and decapitated by the "Swords Woman". Mai was shocked to see Dark Marik's head also falling off. He complimented her on a nice hit and while picking his head back up, clarified that it was nice for him. Since "Makyura" was destroyed, Dark Marik was able to activate a Trap Card from his hand. From the perspective of the spectators, Dark Marik's body had remained intact. They could see that Mai was disturbed and wondered why she was screaming. Dark Yugi figured she must have been seeing an illusion. With the effect of "Makyura", Dark Marik activated "Rope of Life" to revive "Makyura", with an additional 800 ATK at the expense of all the cards in his hand ("Makyura": 1100 → 1900 ATK). As he reattached his head, he asked why Mai was afraid, when she was the one who cut off his slaves head. He informed her that the injury did indeed hurt and that he was about to double it for her. "Makyura" attacked and destroyed "Amazoness Swords Woman", by slashing her torso with his butcher knives (Mai: 4000 → 3600 Life Points). Mai felt her own body suffer a similar slash and saw her blood squirt out. She immediately dropped to her knees and held her hand to the perceived laceration. Dark Marik explained that players would suffer the same damage as their monsters and while it was an illusion, the pain was real and when a player loses all their Life Points, they die. Seeing Mai struggle, Dark Yugi informed her that she was seeing illusion, fueled by the fear in her heart. He told her that willpower is the key to success in a Shadow Game and advised her to not let Dark Marik break her. Taking his advice and further encouragement from Jonouchi and Anzu, Mai allowed her illusory wounds to disappear. " tortures "Amazoness Chain Master"]] 3rd turn: Mai Mai Summoned "Amazoness Chain Master" and Set "Grave Arm". She hoped Marik would attack destroy "Chain Master", with "Makyura", hence activating the effect of "Chain Master". 4th turn: Dark Marik Dark Marik planned on teaching Mai that the pain was not just an illusion. He Summoned "Viser Des", which he used to attack "Chain Master". Despite having lower ATK, its effect preventing it being destroyed for three turns. For its attack, it clamped its vise onto the head of "Chain Master" and began to slowly crush it. Mai was overwhelmed as she suffered the same sensation and Dark Yugi made unsuccessful demands to Dark Marik to stop hurting her. " through the effect of "Amazoness Chain Master"]] Regaining her composure, Mai asked that Dark Yugi stay out of her fight and activated "Grave Arm". Dark Marik suspected "Viser Des" was the target and pointed out it would not work. However Mai used it to pull "Amazoness Chain Master" into the Graveyard, activating her "Brink of Death Chain Dance" effect. At the cost of 1000 Life Points (Mai: 3600 → 2600 Life Points), Mai got to take a card from Dark Marik's Deck and chose "The Sun Dragon Ra". Dark Marik laughed and declared that torturing to death would now no longer be enough. Seto Kaiba remembered Dark Marik saying that only those connected to the Millennium Items can control the God cards. Although he did not believe that, he still wondered if "Ra" would obey Mai. 5th turn: Mai Mai Set "Amazoness Spellcaster" and "Dramatic Rescue" and Summoned "Amazoness Fighter". 6th turn: Dark Marik Dark Marik drew "Card of Last Will" and Set it. ", rescued from "Nightmare Wheel"]] "Makyura the Destructor" attacked "Amazoness Fighter". Mai activated "Amazoness Spellcaster", switching the ATK values of two monsters. ("Makyura": 1900 → 1500 ATK, "Amazoness Fighter": 1500 → 1900), leading to "Amazoness Fighter" destroying "Makyura" (Dark Marik: 4000 → 3600 Life Points). Dark Marik exclaimed that it felt good when an enemy falls into your trap and activated "Card of Last Will", drawing five cards. With "Makyura" destroyed, Marik was able to activate another Trap Card from his hand and chose "Nightmare Wheel". "Amazoness Fighter" was strapped to a torture device, which was to strip Mai of 500 Life Points each turn. However Mai was thankful that Marik had attempted to trap her, as it allowed her to activate "Dramatic Rescue". She explained that it returns a trapped monster to her hand and Summon another monster in its place. Dark Marik asked if she planned on Summoning "Ra". Having seen Jonouchi and Rishid's Duel, Mai knew the ATK and DEF of "Ra" were determined by the monsters Sacrificed to Summon it, so this type of Summon would give it 0 ATK. Instead she Summoned "Harpy Lady". 7th turn: Mai Mai activated "Kaleidoscope", Summoning two duplicates of "Harpy Lady" and Sacrificed the three to Summon "The Sun Dragon Ra". "Ra" appeared in its "Sphere Mode", which seemed unusual to Mai, Jonouchi and Dark Yugi. Although Kaiba could feel its overwhelming presence. Dark Marik reiterated that only Duelists chosen by the God could control it and invited Mai to another look at the card, whose Hieratic inscription was now visible in the light emitted by "Ra". He explained that she would need to decipher the Hieratic script in order to unlock the card's true powers. Kaiba then ordered Mokuka to use their satellite's orbital camera to zoom in on Mai's Duel Disk to get a look at the text. With Hieratic text only taught to a very niche group and second nature to only chosen Duelists, Mai was unable to read it and figured Dark Marik had let her steal the card, knowing this. With no way of controlling "Ra", Mai Set "Mirror Wall" to at least protect herself from Dark Marik's attacks. 8th turn: Dark Marik "]] Dark Marik Summoned "Viser Shock", which returned "Mirror Wall" to Mai's hand. He then attacked her directly with "Viser Des" and "Viser Shock". The two cards' clamps held Mai in place, while they attacked (Mai: 2600 → 2100 → 1300 Life Points). Dark Marik sadistically laughed, watching her being tortured and said that he would now begin preparations for the shadow sacrifice. Dark Marik asked if Dark Yugi knew that "Ra" had three special powers, one of which he was about to reveal. He then recited an Egyptian chant, causing "Ra" to transform into its Battle Mode. With Mai still strapped to the torture cards, immobilized and unnamed to surrender, Dark Marik remarked that she made the perfect sacrifice. Dark Yugi again pleaded with Dark Marik to stop, saying that the Duel was over and he did not need to continue, but Dark Marik was keen to make the sacrifice and draw out Dark Yugi's hatred. Fearing for Mai's life, Jonouchi tried to intervene. He demanded that Isono lower the Duel stage, but he refused to allow for third-party interference. Jonouchi pushed him aside and attempted to lower the stage himself, despite the threat of disqualification. He then climbed onto the stage, rushed over to Mai and tried to free her. Although the torture devices were a simulated reality, Mai's body would not move, despite his efforts. As "Ra" began to attack, Mai urged Jonouchi to get to his own safety. She thanked him for calling her a friend and admitted that she had entered the tournament to face him again, since it was the only way she knew of letting him know how she felt. Before the attack from "Ra" struck Mai and Jonouchi, Dark Yugi jumped between them and "Ra" and took the blast to his back. He said that he would take Dark Marik's hatred and anger onto his back and swore to send him back to the darkness. Dark Yugi collapsed from the attack. Although his actions saved Mai's life, her Life Points dropped to 0 (Mai: 1300 → 0 Life Points), making Dark Marik the winner. Aftermath ]] Dark Marik pointed out that he had won and reminded Isono to declare him the winner. He then advanced towards Dark Yugi, unsheathed the knife in the Millennium Rod and teased at the prospect of tearing him apart. Katsuya Jonouchi tried to fight back, but found his body immobilized by Dark Marik's powers. Dark Marik told him not to worry, as he would kill Dark Yugi in a Shadow Game, befitting those chosen by the Millennium Items, but could however kill Jonouchi whenever he pleased. Dark Marik turned to Mai to retrieve "The Sun Dragon Ra". He expressed that she had been lucky to get away with her life, but that she would regret it and wish she had died painlessly. Since she had lost a Shadow Game, she was to receive a Penalty Game. Dark Marik took Mai's consciousness to her soul room, where he trapped her in the the bottom half of timer glass. The top half was filled with "Brain Insects", which would devour her tissue and slowly kill here over the course of 24 hours. He then removed his "The Sun Dragon Ra" card from the middle of the glass, causing the insects to begin falling into Mai's section. Marik returned to the world outside of Mai's mind, where Mai's body fell unconscious. Jonouchi cursed Dark Marik and demanded to know what he did to Mai. Dark Marik replied that she had chosen to seek out the darkness and knew the risks involved when she fought him. He explained that unless Jonouchi could kill him in the next 24 hours, Mai would never regain consciousness. Having sacrificed a soul to the darkness, Dark Marik's powers became strengthened. Dark Yugi regained consciousness and was informed of what happened to Mai, before Honda and Ryuji took her to the hospital wing. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel: References Category:Battle City Duels (manga) Category:Shadow Games